


岁岁年年

by Deerdapan



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerdapan/pseuds/Deerdapan





	岁岁年年

岁岁年年

赖冠霖一迈进教室的门，就觉得气氛不对，好像他来之前班里在叽叽喳喳热切的讨论着什么，他一出现就迅速的安静了下来，赖冠霖并不在意，径直去自己坐位上坐下，书本刚拿出来，教室里又浮起一些窃窃的议论声，赖冠霖听也听不清楚，索性就不去听，他前排的裴珍映扭过头来问：“他们说你爸在闹离婚，真的假的？”  
裴珍映原本以为赖冠霖一定会否认，本来学校就是流言的温床，更别提三人成虎，他也是当笑话一样问这一句，想不到赖冠霖竟然看着他的眼睛说：“是真的，我爸说带我去韩国。”  
周围听见这话的几个女孩儿都抽了口气，裴珍映知道她们都是舍不得赖冠霖的，别说她们，他自己更舍不得，裴珍映犹豫很久终于问：“哪个爸？”。

十六岁的赖冠霖深知自己与别人的不同，不单单是因为他的长腿和脸蛋。  
他与众不同的地方太多，最出名的就是他有两个养父，赖冠霖前16年里的履历很精彩，出生在台湾，在美国长大，6岁的时候被两个来自韩国的父亲领养，一直成长在香港。  
这是姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐来香港的第十年，也是他们结婚的第十年。姜丹尼尔目送赖冠霖进了校门，把车开到街边一个人待了一会儿，他想自己这十年以来过得是否太过荒唐。

从他小学衣食无忧，加入街舞社，一心只想在釜山跳出点名堂，到家中突生变故，带母亲碾转去美国投靠远亲，因为纠众打架又导致大学没上完，亲戚家的堂哥带他下海，赚了第一筒金，再到公司上市，搬到香港，姜丹尼尔似乎已经经历了人生中太多的关卡，现在甚至有这么大一儿子叫自己Dad。  
手机里跳出一条消息，邕圣祐的头像是被赖冠霖抱在怀里的鲁尼，邕圣祐在微信里说，今天下午他会来接冠霖放学，姜丹尼尔知道邕圣祐什么意思，他要带赖冠霖去办到韩国去的签证，姜丹尼尔一想就咬牙切齿的生气，冲着手机怒发一条语音：“你想得美！”但气归气，姜丹尼尔知道邕圣祐肯定办得出这事。  
当年领养赖冠霖是邕圣祐的主意，但提出领养一个孩子的却是姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔在美国认识邕圣祐那年，跟现在的冠霖一样大。少年能做的事太少，最轻易就是动情，邕圣祐是美籍韩裔，高中里最受欢迎的亚洲人，比姜丹尼尔高一级，那时姜丹尼尔初来乍到，觉得自己就是格兰芬多里的小土包子，邕圣祐是高贵冷艳的斯莱特林学长。

他们领养赖冠霖的时侯，自己也还是十八九岁的半大孩子，如果放在现在，姜丹尼尔自问未必有那个勇气去跟邕圣祐登记结婚。妈妈被他气回了韩国一个人生活，邕圣祐也跟家里闹得很僵，堂哥说他俩成不了一年，姜丹尼尔就去找邕圣祐，说：“我想要孩子。”  
邕圣祐以为姜丹尼尔要去找代孕，或是跟女生劈了腿，无论哪样邕圣祐都会疯，听完这话当场就黑了脸，整整三天没跟姜丹尼尔说一句话，联系方式也切断，姜丹尼尔每晚都在邕圣祐宿舍外枯坐到半夜，有时侯等睡了也不自知，被邕圣祐舍友叫醒才傻笑着问：“我又睡了？”然后一步三回头的走，直到拐过楼梯转角。  
赖冠霖是孤儿院里唯一一个亚裔，姜丹尼尔一开始不想领养赖冠霖，觉得已经6岁的孩子没有被领养走，一定是性格有问题，而且赖冠霖拒绝改名，他跟邕圣祐无论如何生不出姓赖的小孩，虽然邕圣祐吐糟他入戏太深：“本来就是连小孩都生不出”。

邕圣祐觉得赖冠霖很好，长得漂亮，又很有脾气，才六岁就这么有主意，多少有点像他，姜丹尼尔当时被他治得服服贴贴，要星星也去摘，他说什么就顺着了，且当时姜丹尼尔乐天派，觉得养孩子跟养猫一个道理，逗一逗摸一摸足矣。  
赖冠霖确实漂亮，邕圣祐家里人人都爱漂亮小孩，邕家妈妈每回跟儿子见面，都要霖霖长霖霖短的陪赖冠霖玩，那会儿邕圣祐在准备资料跟姜丹尼尔一起去香港，邕妈妈在责怪他不陪冠霖玩的同时，顺带骂姜丹尼尔把她的儿子跟孙子一起掳走了。  
姜丹尼尔做下去香港的决定其实险之又险，一个全然陌生的生活环境和投资环境，他已经不是一人吃饱全家不饿，赖冠霖还小，邕圣祐虽然能在香港大学里谋份体面工作，但异国他乡毕竟辛苦，而当时邕圣祐不假思索，觉得陪爱人一起去香港再顺理成章不过。

下午邕圣祐收拾了办公桌，准备去接赖冠霖，姜丹尼尔就风风火火闯了进来，邕圣祐一点儿也不奇怪，但心里始终有一丝厌烦，问道：“你有事？”  
“你带不走冠霖的，”姜丹尼尔开门见山道，“如果你带冠霖去韩国久居，冠霖还要上学，手续不合适，签证也不好批，再说你去韩国有什么用，你家在美国。”  
“谁说我去韩国久居？”邕圣祐隔着办公桌同姜丹尼尔，他的丈夫，说，“我带冠霖去釜山看妈妈，之后我会带他回来，准备回美国。”  
姜丹尼尔愣住了，自从他伤了妈妈的心，再没和妈妈亲如往常过，冠霖的出现也安慰了妈妈，常跟赖冠霖视频聊天，这几年对邕圣祐也缓和了很多，只是姜丹尼尔自己总觉得对不起妈妈，也不太敢见她，每次视频都是草草应付几句了事。

“我替你尽尽孝道。”邕圣祐讽刺道，姜丹尼尔看着邕圣祐，邕圣祐今年有些近视了，戴上了一副黑边眼镜，他教书育人，这副打扮对一个大学教授来说没什么错，但姜丹尼尔就不爱看他戴眼镜，不管多少年过去让他心动的还是那个皱着鼻子笑的邕圣祐。  
“我去跟你一起接冠霖，”姜丹尼尔气冲冲的说，“去韩国还是美国，说到底要听冠霖的意见，他是华裔，不会离开香港的！”说罢姜丹尼尔甩门出去，邕圣祐在后面冷冷回应：“现在想起冠霖了，别忘了要离婚的是你。”  
姜丹尼尔气炸了，可没错，要离婚的是他，现在像个被邕圣祐抢了孩子抚养权的怨妇的也是他，姜丹尼尔上车猛甩车门，车里的挂坠晃得厉害，精美的玉石背面嵌着他和邕圣祐结婚时的照片。

邕圣祐喝了杯咖啡才下楼，他倚着窗台看楼下姜丹尼尔的车，这几年姜丹尼尔的车越换越贵，房子越住越大，两人见面的时间也越来越少，算上姜丹尼尔提离婚那次跟这次，这个月他们才见了两回。  
他突然想起姜丹尼尔因为他生气，在宿舍外枯等的时侯，他让舍友去叫醒姜丹尼尔，再从窗户看姜丹尼尔往回走的样子，边看边自己偷笑，姜丹尼尔会感觉视线似的回头再看一眼，又因为什么人都没有挠着头继续走，他不会想到邕圣祐会在楼上偷偷看他。  
邕圣祐坐上副驾，姜丹尼尔伸手去拨副驾前方的空调出风口，邕圣祐体质弱，也畏寒，姜丹尼尔这个习惯维持了不知多少年，两人都习以为常。但今时不同往日，原本姜丹尼尔私车的副驾除了邕圣祐和赖冠霖外没人能坐，这个出风口也没有调整的必要，现在姜丹尼尔要调，说明除了他和赖冠霖，还坐过第三个人。

姜丹尼尔看了一眼邕圣祐，后者什么也没问，像是全然没注意到这件小事，姜丹尼尔有些不懑，又不好表现出来，他想邕圣祐是彻底的不再关心他了。姜丹尼尔越想越不平衡，还是忍不住说：“前两天Sue跟我出了趟门，事情急我开的车。”意思是副驾确实有其他人坐过。  
“他跟你出门不正常吗。”邕圣祐知道姜丹尼尔在试探他，而他最烦的就是Sue这件事，姜丹尼尔简直是哪壶不开提哪壶，邕圣祐本想另找时机再和姜丹尼尔算这笔帐，要么是咖啡馆，要么是公园一角，总之挑个适合大吵一架一拍两散的地方，而不是在接冠霖回家的路上。  
Sue是姜丹尼尔的助理，对姜丹尼尔的心思用金在焕的话来说，就是“十米外都能问见骚味”，公司上下没有不知道Sue想勾姜丹尼尔的事，其中最出名的一件就是某次Sue给姜丹尼尔订酒店，故意给错门卡，让姜丹尼尔进了他的房间，他又正好湿淋淋从浴室出来的事。虽然同行的同事做证，姜丹尼尔当晚是怎么进去的就怎么出来的，绝对没有多待一分钟，但流言传出了各种花样，传到邕圣祐耳朵里的更是桃色，邕圣祐难免心里有疙瘩，偏偏他让姜丹尼尔换人，姜丹尼尔就说没有能力更强的其他人选，说这话时也笑嘻嘻的并不把此事当回事一样，邕圣祐觉得姜丹尼尔似乎很享受。

赖冠霖最后一节课是体育，他穿着一身黑色运动服，背着书包拎着装校服的纸袋，在三三两两往外走的学生中异常显眼。今年赖冠霖的身高轻松超过姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐发现赖冠霖甚至还在继续长高，他下车站在树荫下朝赖冠霖招手，赖冠霖看到他好像很吃惊，大概是没想到他会从姜丹尼尔车上下来，跟同伴告别后兴冲冲地跑了过来，先拥抱了邕圣祐，又从车窗外跟姜丹尼尔打招呼：“Whats up？”  
姜丹尼尔也回答一句whats up，让赖冠霖快点上车，赖冠霖又抱着邕圣祐亲昵的捋了捋他的背，才矮身钻到车后座去，等车子启动，赖冠霖才说：“这个月你们第一次同时出现在我面前诶。”赖冠霖说中文总是有一点台湾腔，声音又喜欢故意压低，来显示自己已经长大，十分可爱，邕圣祐扭头笑说：“问问你的尼尔Daddy，今天腾了哪门子空非要来接你。”  
邕圣祐一跟赖冠霖讲话声音就会软上几分，不跟小孩子说一句重话，赖冠霖被他逗的笑起来，视线也落在姜丹尼尔身上，他胳膊搭在腿上身体前倾，凑进姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐，配合邕圣祐开玩笑：“Daddy，霖霖今年上几年级呀？”他在挤兑姜丹尼尔今天送他上学却忘记他班级的事，姜丹尼尔无语：“滚回后面去。”

赖冠霖最喜欢看姜丹尼尔吃瘪，拍手笑着跌回后座，姜丹尼尔也觉得好笑，这么一想他确实太久没有过一家三口其乐融融的时候了，今年他跟邕圣祐总是说不到几句话就争吵起来，吵架内容无非也是些鸡毛蒜皮，什么姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐的咖啡豆乱放啊，邕圣祐在姜丹尼尔跟他说话的时候走神啊，因为拜访冠霖班主任应该送什么礼物而意见相左啊……  
从什么时候开始的呢，姜丹尼尔也没注意这个，终于他开始厌倦这样生活，邕圣祐尊重他的想法，提出分居一阵子，姜丹尼尔在那一刻更加厌烦，他说：“干脆离婚吧。”邕圣祐不给他一秒钟的时间反悔，当即就点头答应了，两人不欢而散后，姜丹尼尔就听说邕圣祐去找了黄旼炫，黄大状跟他俩交情都不错，邕圣祐前脚找他，他后脚就告诉了姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔气笑了，他一点都不奇怪，邕圣祐看着处处顺着他，其实自己的主意多着呢，一气之下对黄旼炫说，随便他，要做财产分割他全力配合，黄旼炫却不以为然道：“你再想想吧，要不要我接ong这个案子，三天之后再找我。”

姜丹尼尔没去找黄旼炫，邕圣祐那边就一直约不到黄旼炫的时间，所以他决定先带赖冠霖去釜山一趟，赖冠霖在车后座伸着腿，问他两个年轻老爸：“我们去哪里吃饭？”  
“肚子饿了？”邕圣祐问，赖冠霖点头道：“今天上体育课，跑了好久。”邕圣祐笑道：“你不是喜欢上体育课之前先去买份肠粉？”赖冠霖噘嘴：“肠粉店真姐不在，别人做不好吃。”姜丹尼尔闻言把车开去了铜锣湾。  
赖冠霖挑了家茶餐厅，点炒饭和奶黄包，还要了这家店的双皮奶打包，说晚上去上街舞课时带给朋友，奶黄包上来后赖冠霖第一件事就是戳开一个小洞，挤流心奶黄出来，邕圣祐皱眉：“怎么还这样。”姜丹尼尔托着下巴嗑嗑嗑的笑：“不愧是我教出来的冠霖。”

赖冠霖把奶黄吃了一嘴，邕圣祐给他纸巾让他自己擦，姜丹尼尔想起他们刚来香港时，跟本没有空照顾冠霖，就放在寄宿制学校，香港的寄宿学校都很贵，姜丹尼尔就一心赚钱，往往半夜才有时间跟邕圣祐一起吃顿饭。  
他们初来乍到，香港的食物对他们来说很陌生，尤其是邕圣祐，他本身就挑食一点，适应一个全新的口味非常难，就只点海鲜炒饭，姜丹尼尔又很喜欢吃邕圣祐碗里的饭，邕圣祐只能把虾和花蛤挑出来，只留一点点的蟹黄在饭里。  
姜丹尼尔想着就去吃赖冠霖点的炒饭，赖冠霖瞪他：“你干嘛不自己点！”邕圣祐看了姜丹尼尔一眼，问赖冠霖：“过几天我带你去釜山看奶奶。”“嗨莫尼？”赖冠霖问，邕圣祐笑道：“内。”赖冠霖看看邕圣祐又看看姜丹尼尔，点头说：“那可不可以等我过完生日？”

邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔对视一眼，他们都差点忘了赖冠霖的生日就在这个月，两人一时间都有些愧疚。赖冠霖以往的生日都过得热热闹闹，就算姜丹尼尔人在国外也会赶回来，鲁尼和皮特都是姜丹尼尔送他的生日礼物，虽然只是姜丹尼尔假公济私，自己想养猫又怕邕圣祐不同意。  
这两年赖冠霖生日过得很单调，一是两人都忙公事，二是赖冠霖自己也长大了，他有了自己的朋友圈子，甚至还会有自己喜欢的人，邕圣祐一想这个问题就有点吃味，问：“打算跟朋友办party？”  
“啊尼呀，”赖冠霖有些不好意思，他慌乱起来就会英语韩语国语乱说，这会儿咬着筷子低头说，“生日前后那几天，学校组织去台湾旅行，我想去。”

三人吃过饭，赖冠霖拎着他给朋友打包的双皮奶上了巴士去街舞团，姜丹尼尔顺路去了趟公司拿ipad，为了跟邕圣祐对峙，他决定最近几天都呆在家里，办公当然也全挪到家中，车还没开到楼下，Sue已经在门口等，原本兴致勃勃的等待着姜丹尼尔的车，车窗降下看到邕圣祐，笑容立刻僵在脸上，恭敬道：“Daniel哥，ong哥。”  
姜丹尼尔习惯性笑着，嗯一声接过电脑，检查他想要看的文件夹，金在焕看着废材，办事还是很可靠，已经给他分门别类全部整理成精简版pdf，他没有过多搭理助理，Sue只能干站在一旁，倒是邕圣祐打量着他，亲切道：“谢谢你照顾尼尔啊。”  
Sue第一次听到有人这样称呼他的Boss，邕圣祐本身长得就好，但总有一种拒人千里的气质，此时戴着眼镜皮笑肉不笑的，Sue竟有些怕他，再加上他自己心里有鬼，非常难堪，讷讷的应着：“应该的ong哥。”

“你何必给他下马威？”姜丹尼尔将车停在地下车库，和邕圣祐步行回家，他们刚搬的小区建在山上，有一段时间的山路，今天他突然想散散步，边走边问邕圣祐，“你不是向来看不起他？”  
“你知道我看不起他，还要继续用他，看在你的面子上我当然要对他客气点。”邕圣祐走出了汗，就把衬衫扣子解开挽了两下，黑色表带绕在他手腕上，姜丹尼尔猛然发现邕圣祐的手腕太细了，这支表是他三年前送邕圣祐的礼物，当时还扣到最后一个孔里，现在邕圣祐居然又往里打了一个孔。  
“明天我把他调走。”姜丹尼尔闷闷地说，邕圣祐好笑道：“你不是很享受被他倒贴的感觉？”姜丹尼尔看他一眼，说：“我享受你因为他跟我闹脾气的感觉，但现在你闹都懒得闹了。”邕圣祐一时无言，半晌才说：“这怪谁？”

其实怪姜丹尼尔幼稚，也怪邕圣祐好面子。  
姜丹尼尔跟邕圣祐本来就是性格截然不同的两个人，姜丹尼尔太闹腾，邕圣祐比姜丹尼尔大，向来喜欢让着他，有些姜丹尼尔喜欢玩的爱情小游戏，故意让他吃吃醋，故意忘记他生日逗他，邕圣祐其实并不太买帐，以前他配合姜丹尼尔，象征性的生气，让他抱着哄，也故意跟他撒娇，现在越来越忙，两人也越来越少在对方身上花心思，琐事一多邕圣祐的耐心也有限，再说家里还有冠霖。  
想到冠霖，邕圣祐又有点头疼，如果赖冠霖要去台湾，回来就要九月中下旬，那时大学新生入学，正是他最忙的时侯，去釜山的计划就要搁置，正想着姜丹尼尔问：“冠霖去台湾为什么不告诉我们，我们也可以带他去。”

“他想跟学校一起去，一定是因为有想一起玩的朋友。”邕圣祐却不奇怪，他本身就搞教育，赖冠霖的心理他比姜丹尼尔了解，姜丹尼尔想起赖冠霖打包的那份双皮奶，担忧道：“不会是恋爱了吧。”  
“也有可能……”说话间邕圣祐不知踩到了什么，往前踉跄了一步，差点跌下去，姜丹尼尔狠狠将他手腕抓住，一把就扯了回来，两人定睛去看，才发现是缓冲带上的一根粗长的钉子翘了起来，姜丹尼尔怒气冲冲的要打电话联系物业，脏话都冒出来了，邕圣祐无耐的劝：“好了，姜义建，又没事。”  
姜丹尼尔握着邕圣祐的手腕，好像已经把两人要离婚的事抛在脑后了，一路牵着走，还在埋怨物业，直到进了家门才松开，喊着“鲁尼呀~皮特啊~”去找猫亲了，邕圣祐在玄关换鞋，看姜丹尼尔趴在地上要猫咪亲他的样子，觉得他跟十年前也没什么两样。

赖冠霖打包的双皮奶被裴珍映捧在手里，裴珍映坐在摩托车上，单腿撑着地，黑色的头盔放在摩托后座，看起来十分不良，但脸怎么看都是个老实学生，他边吃边听赖冠霖问：“Bae，巴士上投广告的嘉仁医院是你家开的吗？”  
“嗯，”裴珍映几口解决了这份今日意外的甜点，奇怪道：“做咩啊？”赖冠霖摘下头带缠在手上玩儿：“过几天不是去台湾旅行吗，我想让你帮我个忙。”裴珍映把耳朵贴过去，听赖冠霖神神密密的讲他的计划，疑惑道：“能行吗？”  
“试试嘛，”赖冠霖笑着去搂裴珍映肩膀，摇晃着，“你也不想我走嘛，是不是？”裴珍映刻意绷着脸不肯笑：“我可没说过。”

抱着别人撒娇是姜丹尼尔对赖冠霖的言传身教，邕圣祐已经不堪其烦了十多年。  
那晚到家后姜丹尼尔逗着猫便睡了，睡得很沉，衣服也没换，趴在地毯上打呼，赖冠霖回来的时侯被邕圣祐指挥把姜丹尼尔架到床上去，赖冠霖也没那么大力气，就把姜丹尼尔叫醒，谁知姜丹尼尔睁眼见是他，嘟囔着“霖儿keiyoda”又倒头睡去了，赖冠霖一头黑线问邕圣祐：“Is Dad drunk？”  
最后两人一起把姜丹尼尔抬到主卧大床上，邕圣祐睡习惯了这张床，懒得换卧室，洗过澡就打算再跟姜丹尼尔同床共枕最后一次，赖冠霖却突然抱着枕头过来，硬要睡在他跟姜丹尼尔中间，还振振有词：“说不定这辈子都没有这样的时侯了。”

邕圣祐心软由他睡了，结果第二天脖子疼，跟两个大块头睡一张床的滋味真的不好受，还要忍着这酸疼上课，一边讲世界史一边揉脖子，导致他心情也不好，回办公室尹智圣看他黑脸，还以为是因为姜丹尼尔闹离婚这事，上前安慰：“圣祐，放轻松点，你看这不是送礼物来了。”  
桌上摆了一个精致的盒子，不知道什么时侯送来的，尹智圣说他下课回来就有了。邕圣祐一看Logo就知道是姜丹尼尔送的，不然谁会送这么贵的东西给他，他拆开丝带见是一块手表，大抵明白为什么姜丹尼尔送手表给他，欣然戴上了，换下来的那块他也收好，暂时放在了抽屉里。  
邕圣祐知道自己越来越瘦，是他亲自拿着手表去找修表行在表带上多打出一个孔。太瘦影响美感，他自己也不想，无奈胃口一直不好，心事也重，姜丹尼尔还要惹他，邕圣祐摩挲着表盘，不由的笑，他想姜义建，这回也轮到我任性了吧。

姜丹尼尔虽说决定每天都要回家给邕圣祐找点儿不痛快，但毕竟也不是小孩子过家家，公司里的事缠了他好几天，五天里往美国飞了两趟，再回家的时侯几乎已经忘记自己要离婚这茌儿，还拎着给冠霖的蛋糕，结果进了家才想起来，赖冠霖已经去台湾了。  
凌晨1点，邕圣祐还没睡，坐在沙发上看书，落地灯光很柔软，温柔的铺在邕圣祐侧脸上，让他在雪白的墙壁上映出一个剪影，轮廓十分清晰，甚至睫毛抖动都看得一清二楚，姜丹尼尔关上门，邕圣祐抬头，有些发愣，完全没想到他会回来，良久才问：“吃饭了吗？”  
邕圣祐穿着褐色的丝绸睡衣，这种材质凉块，也不磨皮肤，就是太顺垂，穿在邕圣祐身上晃来晃去的，衣领里露出锁骨下好大一片胸膛，姜丹尼尔拎着蛋糕盒走过去，蹲下来仰头看他，说：“哥，不要离婚了。”

邕圣祐气笑了：“你说离就离，你说不离就不离，你把我当什么了？”姜丹尼尔把脸颊贴在邕圣祐大腿上，拇指扶着他的膝盖轻轻摩挲，闭上眼睛笑道：“不管你请几个黄旼炫，拟几份协议，只要我一天不签字，你就一天别想出姜家门。”邕圣祐无语：“你是看的什么狗血剧？”  
“不离了行不行？”姜丹尼尔笑着凑过去亲他鼻头，跟以前一样耍赖，“尼尔不要离婚，好不好，圣祐哥，尼尔没哥哥不行——”说着还把一边安静趴着的鲁尼抱过来，举着鲁尼的爪子卖萌，“喵，邕爸爸，鲁尼不要尼尔走，可怜可怜尼尔吧，喵喵。”  
邕圣祐不为所动，脸扭到一边去，姜丹尼尔见他不发作，胆子也大起来，整个人贴上去抱邕圣祐的腰，抓着他的手亲无名指上的婚戒，睡衣衣袖往下滑，姜丹尼尔就沿着邕圣祐的胳膊亲他，邕圣祐胳膊内侧有一个纹身，纹的正是姜丹尼尔的名字，姜丹尼尔不停吻那里，弄得邕圣祐也情动不已，还要嘴上不饶人：“都要离婚了你干什么。”

姜丹尼尔根本不听，揽着邕圣祐的腰往自己身上靠，胳膊一用力就把他托了起来。姜丹尼尔此时意识到坚持健身的好处，抱起一个瘦高个儿毫不费力，他下面已经硬了，顶着邕圣祐腿根，邕圣祐也想做，姜丹尼尔这个人烦归烦，一旦撩起来就是人形春药，谁看他一眼不腿软，邕圣祐现在浑身都软，在床上象征性的搡了一下姜丹尼尔：“拿套……”  
姜丹尼尔又开始耍赖，他手上湿淋淋的沾着润滑液，把邕圣祐后面插得柔软湿润，一边说着“尼尔不喜欢穿雨衣”“想感觉哥里面有多热”一边把自己往邕圣祐身体里顶。他们对性的态度本来就很坦然，在美国放得更开，学校里的洗手间都搞过，现在反而中规中矩了很多，邕圣祐在颠簸中攀住了姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔抚摸他的助骨，两人在这一刻心底都生出一种异常的柔情，姜丹尼尔俯下身亲邕圣祐的痣和嘴唇。  
邕圣祐没力气自己洗澡，姜丹尼尔只得任劳任怨，他不戴套又不敢射在邕圣祐里面，两人搞得床上身上都一片狼藉，根本没办法做完就睡。姜丹尼尔换好床单，给邕圣祐放好洗澡水，一起在浴缸泡了一会儿，也一起抽了支烟，姜丹尼尔看着身上紫一块红一块，趴在浴缸边沿抽烟的邕圣祐，突然说：“我之前不调走Sue，也有别的原因。”

邕圣祐眼皮都没抬一下，他是真的累了，姜丹尼尔折腾了两个小时，他现在胳膊都抬不起来，只“嗯”了一声表示自己在听，姜丹尼尔往他身上撩水，摩挲他身上被自己咬出来的红印，说：“我打算拉拢几个人，真正只为我所用的。”邕圣祐沉默了一会儿问：“你要单干？”姜丹尼尔点头：“我跟哥哥太多想法相背了。”  
“虽说是哥哥把我带到这条路上来没错，我很感谢他，但这些年他总忌惮我，我在董事会提的几件事，他都投反对票，”姜丹尼尔把头发向后捋，几缕茶色的发丝又垂下来，他脸上蒙着一层水气，泪痣有些朦胧，邕圣祐觉得他皱着眉说话的样子很勾人，“他想法太顽固是一方面，故意针对我也是一回事，我们已经错过很多次机会了，今年我让在焕私下从对家挖来了几个刚毕业的新人，才华横溢，就是因为资历浅，在公司打文件做报表。”  
“你也说了，没经验。”邕圣祐一提，姜丹尼尔就明白他在担心什么，说：“我会带一部分资源走，管理层就算动不了太多，几个这两年刚被我提上来的经理还是可用的。”

“哥哥会这么轻易让你走？”  
“我想过了，临走会把现在手上的股份全部转给他。”  
“全部？”邕圣祐一惊，姜丹尼尔笑着眨了下眼睛，邕圣祐又问：“一点儿不留？”  
“一点不留。”姜丹尼尔边说边笑嘻嘻的凑过来抱他，邕圣祐气结，故作厌恶推他：“滚开，别碰我，穷光蛋。”  
姜丹尼尔哈哈大笑，眼睛弯成一条月牙不停的亲他。

这不是一件小事，既然姜丹尼尔已经做了决定，必然已经是万般考虑后才告诉邕圣祐的，姜丹尼尔身上的压力可想而知，而邕圣祐好气又好笑，心想如果他真的不爱姜丹尼尔了，一听这话会立马逼他在离婚协议上签字。  
姜丹尼尔又把他抱出来，扛到床上去，两人滚在一起，又有些蠢蠢欲动，但邕圣祐自律能力极强，把闹钟怼到姜丹尼尔眼前让他看时间，姜丹尼尔才作罢，但依旧不肯放手，抱着邕圣祐眼睛一合上就秒睡过去了。邕圣祐看着天花板，想下学期他是不是应该多上几节公共课，如果姜丹尼尔创业不顺利，他得赚钱养家啊。  
正想着，姜丹尼尔突然断断续续的说梦话，人说梦话的时侯旁人轻易听不懂，邕圣祐听了一会儿也就猜出了几个字，其中听得最清楚的就是赚钱，然后就是妈妈。邕圣祐轻轻抚着姜丹尼尔的发丝，决定等赖冠霖从台湾回来就去釜山。

可惜总是事与愿违，赖冠霖去台湾的时侯还好好的，过生日当天还给邕圣祐和姜丹尼尔传了视频，和同学们玩得很嗨，脸上抹了好多奶油，结果刚到港就进了医院。邕圣祐接到电话后第一时间赶到医院，见了赖冠霖的班主任和医生，说是冠霖吃了台湾一种带有轻微毒性的菌类后，立刻喝了碳酸饮料，让这种菌类的毒性增强，才导致食物中毒，在台湾就不太舒服，加上在游轮上晕船，到香港就撑不住了。  
当时邕圣祐没有想太多，医生让赖冠霖住院静养，邕圣祐就办了手续，后来坐到赖冠霖床边才怎么想怎么不对劲。既然碳酸饮料引发毒性，在场那么多学生，总不可能只有赖冠霖自己既吃了蘑菇又喝了饮料，但看赖冠霖躺在床上面无色的样子邕圣祐就不再细想，心道大概是这小子比别人喝了太多饮料了。  
姜丹尼尔人在上海，没能及时赶回来，但听了这事在电话里发了一顿脾气，要去告那个饭店，为什么把有毒的蘑菇做成菜，还是赖冠霖可怜巴巴的说想让Dad回来才放弃，让助理去订机票。挂了电话护士就送了病号餐来，赖冠霖吃得津津有味，吃完还想吃菠萝包，邕圣祐只能开车去买，一边付钱一边想，自己这个儿子因为食物中毒进了医院，结果肠胃根本没受什么影响嘛，吃得比谁都多。

晚上邕圣祐陪床，赖冠霖一定要他跟自己睡一张床挤着，邕圣祐拒绝了至少十次，结果赖冠霖低着头说，他去了台湾他出生的地方，物是人非本来就很凄惨了，现在不敢一个人睡觉，好想爸爸，爸爸看起来根本不想我云云，邕圣祐只能赶紧同意，别别扭扭的跟他挤在一张被子里，赖冠霖心满意足，开开心心的偎着邕圣祐，跟小时侯偎着他听故事没什么两样。  
“其实我不改名，是因为我家人不是不要我了，”赖冠霖突然开口说，“我知道他们是因为车祸不在了，这次去台湾，有个老邻居认出我，说我跟我妈妈长得很像，问我这么多年过得辛不辛苦。”  
“他看起来很可怜我，但其实我一点都不辛苦，因为有你和Dad，你们不会不要我的是不是？”赖冠霖往下缩了缩，脑袋贴住邕圣祐的胳膊，像小动物一样拱起身子，喃喃着说“我永远永远爱你们……”  
邕圣祐心软得一塌糊涂，沉默着轻拍赖冠霖的后背哄他睡觉，恨不得找个玻璃容器把他罩起来，让他生活在最安全的真空里，百毒不侵。不然跟姜丹尼尔离这个婚还是不要再坚持了，邕圣祐想，却又不甘心，觉得这么快认输简直便宜了姜丹尼尔。

赖冠霖睡着了开始翻身，把邕圣祐折腾起来，倒底还是到一边沙发上坐着打盹去了，姜丹尼尔天蒙蒙亮时进了病房，先看了一眼病床上的赖冠霖，接着蹲下仔细瞧了瞧低着头打盹的邕圣祐，把风衣脱下来给他盖上，找了个椅子坐下，趴到赖冠霖床边也睡了。  
姜丹尼尔没睡多久就被吵醒了，迷糊着睁开眼才发现自己已经被转移到了墙角的沙发上，赖冠霖床边围满了学生，邕圣祐在另一个墙角打电话，赖冠霖戴着棒球帽在补作业，一边写一边跟同学们拌两句嘴。  
最先发现他醒的人是裴珍映，站起来跟他打招呼，叫他Daniel哥，赖冠霖顿时怒瞪裴珍映，说：“你为什么叫Daniel哥？你想让我当你小辈？”其实是裴珍映跟着老爸参加酒局的时侯见过姜丹尼尔，那时都叫Daniel哥的，裴珍映马上改口：“Uncle。”

姜丹尼尔跟一群学生打过照面，去找邕圣祐说话，邕圣祐刚挂了电话，说：“我问了一下12月飞韩国的机票。”姜丹尼尔愣了愣，没想到邕圣祐还在跟他赌气，便学冠霖说道：“可不可以等我过完生日？”  
邕圣祐莫名其妙的瞄他一眼：“我还没订机票，因为没有问你的日程。”姜丹尼尔惊了，指着自己问：“要我一起去吗？”邕圣祐点头，姜丹尼尔笑道：“那我整个12月都有空。”邕圣祐也笑：“自己当老板就是不一样。”  
这是身后学生们突然叫他们Uncle和ong老师，两人回头见赖冠霖不知什么时侯在病号服外面套上了金色项链，众星棒月的坐在床上洋洋得意，命令他们：“下个月舞团决赛要来看哦！”邕圣祐一脸迷茫，他也不知道是什么比赛，但大概就是高中生间的小打小闹罢了，他不是很感兴趣，姜丹尼尔抱臂而立，居然一口答应了：“不去是小狗。”

两个各自有工作，不能一直陪着赖冠霖，索性赖冠霖这里有一群小朋友，好像也不太孤单，就各自走人，约好晚上再来陪他。两个大人走后不久，同学们也渐渐散去，最后只剩一个裴珍映，随意翻着同学们带来的零食，赖冠霖从窗户里目送同学们走远，立刻从床上跳下来活动身体，边运动边说：“我就住三天比较好，每天呆在医院真的憋死了。”  
“你自己想出来的苦肉计怪谁，”裴珍映一副事不关己的样子，“不过看起来倒是蛮凑效的？Dan……Uncle好像心情不错。”  
“反正他每天笑嘻嘻的，谁看都是心情不错的样子，”赖冠霖拍了一下裴珍映的胳膊，“这次多谢你了，欠你一个人情。”  
“你打算怎么还我？”裴珍映分明嘴角上扬，却还在扮酷，赖冠霖想了想，承诺道：“以后慢慢还！”裴珍映好像很满意，伸手同赖冠霖击掌：“一言为定。”

邕圣祐发现赖冠霖出院后一直神神秘秘，早出晚归，说是快比赛了，要经常练习到晚上10点，回家就钻进房间不知道折腾什么，直到比赛当日邕圣祐特意起在赖冠霖之前，想给他加加油，居然发现赖冠霖不知什么时候已经顶了一头黄毛。  
当时赖冠霖一大早戴着一顶瓜皮帽，邕圣祐觉得奇怪，问他为什么这个季节戴帽子，赖冠霖遮遮掩掩，他就觉得不对，果然赖冠霖染了一头亚麻色头发，衬得他皮肤雪白。邕圣祐不知是气赖冠霖瞒着他搞小动作，还是气赖冠霖16岁就染头，想教训赖冠霖几句，却又想起当年他第一次见姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔也顶着一头奇怪的发色，只能骂道：“真是有其父必有其子，上梁不正下梁歪。”  
“这是一次性的染发剂，”赖冠霖为自己伸冤，“我保证比赛结束就洗掉！”发过誓又问邕圣祐：“Dad一定会来吗？”邕圣祐给他整理好校服的衣领，漫不经心道：“也许吧。”

姜丹尼尔最近分身乏术，但既然做了约定就要兑现，他在第二轮battle时捧着一束花穿过人海精准的找到了邕圣祐的位置。赛场上人满为患，姜丹尼尔注意到这个街舞比赛比他想像的要严肃很多，还有电视台的人在做转播，邕圣祐旁边根本腾不出空座给他，他就不顾邕圣祐反对把邕圣祐抱起来，自己坐到邕圣祐坐位上去，鸠占鹊巢，理直气壮。  
姜丹尼尔可能是刚开完会，为了不显违和，西装外面套了件连帽棒球衫，在邕圣祐看来更加违和，他还戴着一副圆形黑框眼镜，索性当了老板就把头发染黑了，否则任谁看都是不务正业却很臭美的ins潮男，但姜丹尼尔这身打扮让他看起来既精锐又随和，有人已经在议论姜丹尼尔“真是极品”，邕圣祐拿着花束坐在这样的极品的大腿上，有些坐立难安。  
赖冠霖所在的街舞团终于出场了。其实邕圣祐对街舞并不太懂，只能看个皮毛，相反姜丹尼尔却看得很认真，还会不时在邕圣祐耳边说些见解，赖冠霖一出场姜丹尼尔就像粉丝一样欢呼，邕圣祐仔细去看赖冠霖，才发现他穿了一件橙色套头卫衣，这件衣服邕圣祐认识，分明是姜丹尼尔在美国参加B-boy组合活动时常穿的衣服，赖冠霖不知从哪里翻出来的，十年前的衣服现在穿在赖冠霖身上就是所谓复古，电视台给了他一次又一次的特写。

当晚比赛的高潮出现在赖冠霖做一个90回旋时，棒球帽掉在地上，他一头亚麻色头发飞出来，又在他起身时被他单手拢向脑后，在场的男男女女都在为他尖叫。邕圣祐看着赖冠霖，觉得他像一颗饱满的橙子，修长的双腿和结实的肩背，再加上漂亮的酒窝，新鲜可爱，姜丹尼尔久久没说话，此时牙疼一样的抽了口气，说：“丢，我还以为是十年前的我在那里跳舞。”  
姜丹尼尔的花算是派上了用场，赖冠霖的社团拿了大奖，被簇拥着四处照相，赖冠霖好不容易挤出来，就被姜丹尼尔的花塞了个满怀，赖冠霖虽然刚出过汗，皮肤一点都不油，干干净净的十分剔透，姜丹尼尔捧着他的脸说“冠霖尼～啵啵啵～”，赖冠霖就皱着脸用力推他。  
两人闹够了才拉着邕圣祐去舞台上合影，姜丹尼尔腿脚发痒，脱下西服就做了套回旋加freezes，结束时重心不稳摔在地上，邕圣祐双手揣兜无动于衷，赖冠霖指着他哈哈大笑，姜丹尼尔此刻突然生出一股生活不易的艰辛感。

那天赖冠霖捧着花和奖杯被姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐拥在中间，照了他16岁第一张全家福。  
裴珍映拿着他的校服一直在等，被姜丹尼尔叫过来一起合影，裴珍映在同学们之间很酷，在姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐面前就不太敢说话，一直腼腆的笑，姜丹尼尔还帮他跟赖冠霖单独照了一张。之后赖冠霖把照片洗了三份，三人的全家福他摆在家里的电视柜上，四人版的他塞在笔盒里，连他和裴珍映的合照一起也给了裴珍映一张，裴珍映好像挺喜欢的，因为赖冠霖问他欠人情的事，裴珍映就说已经还清了，搞得赖冠霖很莫名。  
临近年底，赖冠霖觉得一切好像都顺利起来。姜丹尼尔这次拆伙拆得也十分成功，许多原本就是冲着姜丹尼尔来的合作方都纷纷把项目重新给了姜丹尼尔的新公司，姜丹尼尔最近看起来都春风得意，本来就是喜欢笑的性格，现在更是每天笑得眼睛弯弯，公司上下都很喜欢他，他也重新聘了一位已婚女士做助理。

邕圣祐等赖冠霖考完期未考试才订机票，虽然这次去釜山已经全然变成了探亲。  
他跟姜丹尼尔这次离婚离了三个月，却不知怎么越离越觉得离不开对方，姜丹尼尔好像很怕他说分居就分居，只要没工作就立马跑来粘着他，搞得邕圣祐有时也会忘记他们还在协议离婚，但只要他一想起是姜丹尼尔要求离婚的，就绝对不松口，觉得咽不下这口气，一定要让姜丹尼尔吃点苦头。其实姜丹尼尔心里清楚邕圣祐不是真的在跟他僵持，但也想让邕圣祐彻底消气，就一切都顺着邕圣祐的想法来了。  
赖冠霖第一次去韩国，特别兴奋，还提前下载好了《釜山行》，因为觉得应景，要在飞机上看，姜丹尼尔还嘲笑他，说他不知道釜山行其实是灾难片，如果应景的话全飞机都变丧尸，结果一直挤着赖冠霖一起看电影的也是他。两人看得泪眼朦胧，最后赖冠霖抱着邕圣祐喊“阿ba～”，姜丹尼尔抱着他俩假哭：“要永远在一起啊～”邕圣祐一头黑线，一边推开两个人一边跟周围乘客致歉，觉得自己好不辛苦。

正值年末，韩国圣诞节的气氛已经相当浓厚，姜丹尼尔妈妈喜欢住在效区半山腰上的老家大房子里，所以姜丹尼尔下了飞机就先去找地方买圣诞树和烟火，难得回一次老家，当然要过好新年再走。  
赖冠霖跟姜丹尼尔去买树，邕圣祐独自去租了车，这两天在家陪妈妈，全家自驾游肯定必不可少，就租了一辆六人商务车。本来还在担心车太大没有用，看到姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖的时侯他就知道担心根本多余，这两个人不知从哪里弄到了一身配送工人的衣服，抬着树上车说要给妈妈惊喜。  
于是这天邕圣祐只能配合他俩演了一出“姜丹尼尔因为和邕圣祐矛盾激化，不肯跟他一起回釜山，赖冠霖也被姜丹尼尔扣留在香港，圣诞节过后才会来”的戏码。姜家妈妈信以为真，不停叹气，一边埋怨姜丹尼尔不懂事，一边担忧前两天准备的食物太多，她和邕圣祐两人吃不完。

姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖把圣诞树搬进家门才现了真身，让妈妈又惊又喜，先是用力打了姜丹尼尔几下，又泪盈盈的抱着赖冠霖看个不停，说我们霖儿太瘦了，又问赖冠霖吃不吃得惯韩国菜。  
赖冠霖什么都吃得惯，邕圣祐养他这十年没见过他挑食，果然赖冠霖把姜家妈妈给姜丹尼尔准备的腌萝卜块嚼得咯吱响，就着用炉火烤的鸡，用他奶腔奶调的韩语，满嘴油花的说：“吃奶奶亲手做和饭像做梦一样，好幸福。”  
多亏赖冠霖把妈妈哄得心花怒放，姜丹尼尔才落得耳根清静，只在圣诞节前一天，邕圣祐和赖冠霖去教会围观小朋友唱诗班，妈妈跟姜丹尼尔一起准备圣诞大餐时才跟姜丹尼尔说了两句心里话。

“妈妈说你抛开同为男人都会在意的那些东西，”姜丹尼尔在平安夜和邕圣祐面对面坐在落地窗前的沙发上喝红酒时说，“形象、责任，等等，跟我走到现在一定独自承受了很多，你承受的东西我未必会感同身受，所以无论什么时侯，我走到什么地步，取得什么成就，我都要首先感谢你。”  
“妈妈真的很善良。”邕圣祐看着窗外院子里，和赖冠霖一拆圣诞礼物的姜丹尼尔的母亲，他对这个和蔼的妇人其实知之甚少，在美国也没打过几次照面，十年来这是第一次相见，这个传统的韩国母亲能够迈过这十年的隔陔来接纳他和冠霖，他也非常感激。  
“所以义建才这么好，”姜丹尼尔厚着脸皮，探身去亲邕圣祐的脸颊，“不是吗？”

邕圣祐抿了口红酒，低头笑着没有回答，姜丹尼尔问他：“原谅我吗？”邕圣祐也不讲话，只举着高脚杯做苦苦思索的模样，姜丹尼尔挠头：“唉一，看来我还是要继续加油啊！”说罢便出去一起拆礼物，把他们一起买给妈妈的披肩给妈妈披上。  
赖冠霖玩累了回到房子里，他戴着奶奶给他织的糜鹿图样的毛线帽，趴到邕圣祐身边跟远在美国的邕圣祐家人视频，邕圣祐听他软软地喊，Grandma，Grandpa，Anut Vicky……他在这一刻突然想，总有一天他会告别这一切。  
不管是事业初有所成的姜丹尼尔，还是稚气未退的赖冠霖。姜丹尼尔会和他一起老去，赖冠霖会长大、恋爱、成家，十年过后还有另一个十年，人生的确是在不断与过去告别，但所幸他始终不会是一个人，因为姜丹尼尔不会离开他。

姜丹尼尔在窗外向他挥手，他指着怀里的盒子，示意邕圣祐快出去一起拆礼物，赖冠霖也在后面推他，说Dad挑给你的礼物挑了好久。  
邕圣祐终于在幸福中起身，拉开门迈入更大的幸福里。

END


End file.
